parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThoseCrazieGirlz
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-jHo--_gTQ 7:00 Episode 1 T.V. Dreams 139 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBMYL3PuLao 1:24 Those Crazy Girls Theme Song 74 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j46vnKJRVA 9:47 Episode 2 Funny Film Friday 41 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkHXhTn0y70 9:59 Movie Night Saturday 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bW96uuKmvc 6:28 Costume Thursday 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlUdNrxaqR8 0:35 Do You Like Waffles? 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyqM1FgN3Lc 0:55 Twins: Lexie and Alexa 78 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diIjsH5XpQg 1:42 Juggling 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hidmi9ye39k 3:00 MY HOTEL ROOM TOUR 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxLIPjvlQe4 0:53 Chocolate Pockets 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WHnQxPu4_g 6:00 Swimming Saturday 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0SUNVS0JWU 3:11 Good or Bad 24 views4 years ago MILK BUBBLES 38 views4 years ago Those Crazy Girls Meeting 34 views4 years ago Gotcha 29 views4 years ago Random Wednesday 19 views4 years ago A Fine Evening 30 views4 years ago Lily and Her Story 18 views4 years ago My Strange Habbits 48 views4 years ago Future Sounds Like Us T.C.G Style 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njw1BCWx0xc 6:53 #My room tour 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lc--TEULoTE 1:01 Hair Flip made with Videoshop 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ketQ67Bd7g 1:32 Lexie's Bedtime Routine 73 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKxtomePGDg 0:38 EXERCISE with LEXIE 56 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIXj7NilIcs 0:42 Chatter Box made with Videoshop 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q14GZZSZuj4 1:36 COOKIES!!! 36 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iog_J3TVtak 0:14 Lexie Goes Cross Eyed? 124 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hFnBRaDcfU 1:00 How To Be A BFF 124 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BWX9qm2hIs 1:16 Nikki's new year made with Videoshop 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxlaWjcEEGU 0:54 "Call Me Maybe" Fan Video 53 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWJPQSwQDyQ 5:44 3 truths 1 lie 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VQ2PPNc3cA 5:23 The ag camping trip made with Videoshop 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB1DFdXlN08 2:03 Scared Animals 89 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0r_LZxSpX4 5:24 Seven things I don't like 77 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRHhaA1_baw 24:44 Nikki's b-day party!�� made with Videoshop 54 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFEUFb9QGcE 1:16 Bloopers 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUWACuxG98s 0:31 The Stop Motion 42 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDXiIBW_1ww 4:03 The wizard scavenger hunt made with Videoshop 51 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9LTlJhPIOk 1:02 "Check Meowt!" Fan Video 135 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swxrU6KNsoY 4:22 Girly Girl Jessica vs. Basketball 308 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMY9eZvbZVY 0:19 Rather Be 74 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uldKcFbfGsc 3:00 Do What I Say Spray 81 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DfSmEUiOFc 1:34 The Lame Heroes 85 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_sBwBR4MDo 0:53 Secret life of paparazzi 49 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1kz56DCVcc 2:18 The Secret Life of Barbie 83 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bbH09vjSGg 5:41 The Backwards Challenge 112 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48iq-carNrI 6:47 Demon Babies | CrazieQuestions 149 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMDAlCEE6I4 5:07 Lexie's Christmas Haul 2014 139 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUhwS_9MYQU 5:47 ❄️making snow❄️ 126 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4knJ4g_rJ4c 2:02 The Quest 87 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiGGS_0uMI 5:12 Lexie's Sunday Morning Routine 131 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk-yjI89V9M 4:38 Q and a |nikki 160 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpqNk7bCSwM 1:20 Where we have been! | nikki 65 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBFYqn8P3Eg 8:10 8 Ways To Have The Best Summer Ever 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBCoOvDEUO8 4:32 School supplies haul | NIKKI 54 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lQYyQKR_cg 4:11 Back 2 School Haul || Lexie 51 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx5QhAGNPHw 6:16 Back 2 School Expectations vs. Reality 104 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79w6ZgqG7lY 6:41 Raven Halloween Costume••Lexie 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MMmleF7MYE 1:42 Meet brittnie! | nikki 63 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptXSeCIKqLU 5:35 Meet Alyshiya 72 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4vRwjkqPwY 11:36 Newly Friend Challenge (Alyshiya and Brittnie) 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OwzwqhB0WQ 5:00 What i got for Christmas 2015| nikki 69 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGjkBVJk31I 9:10 Shopaholic Tag||Lexie 60 views2 years ago Category:ThoseCrazieGirlz Category:YouTube Category:Parodies Category:DeviantART